Fell In Love Silently (Can't Say No)
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Pernahkah kalian merasakan jatuh cinta diam-diam pada seseorang? Memendamnya sendirian dalam hati saja?/ Special fic for Gin Birthday/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Special fic for My Prince, Gin.

Happy Bornday, Sweetheart… *hug*

.

 **Title:** **Fell In Love Silently (Can't Say No)**

 **Author:** **Gin And Amaya**

 **Characters/ Pairing:** **Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno**

 **Type:** **Oneshot**

 **Genre:** **Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 _ **Fell In Love Silently (Can't Say No)**_

 _ **.**_

Aku tahu kau berdiri di sana. Penciumanku yang tajam mendapati aroma rambutmu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Terbayang rambut merah mudamu yang panjang, membuatku ingin menelusuri jemariku di setiap helaiannya. Sesuatu hal yang sudah ribuan bahkan jutaan kali kulakukan─dalam mimpi dan angan. Aromamu begitu manis, seperti raspberi bercampur dinginnya embun yang menyapu pipimu hingga kemerahan seperti kelopak kuntum mawar yang disebar di atas hamparan salju. Sengaja aku berlama-lama menyesap kopi hitam pekat di cangkir biru kesukaanku dan kubiarkan kau menggedor-gedor pintu flatku berulang-ulang, hingga setiap engselnya hampir saja terlepas.

Bukan… bukan aku bermaksud mengabaikanmu. Tapi aku sedang sibuk menata hatiku. Sibuk menenangkan degup jantungku yang berdetak cepat tak menentu.

Ketika aku akhirnya membuka pintu, kau menghambur masuk dan menceramahiku tentang _'tuan pemalas yang selalu bangun siang.'_ Tampak seonggok makhluk berbulu dalam gendonganmu.

Makhluk yang beruntung.

Kau menatapku dengan mata hijau yang berbinar. Berceramah panjang lebar tentang visi misi kemanusiaan serta makhluk hidup malang yang harus dilindungi. Padahal bagiku, anak serigala berbulu hitam yang menyeringai menyebalkan dalam gendonganmu itu sama sekali tidak nampak malang.

Kemudian kau menaruh onggokan berbulu itu di tanganku dan memintaku merawatnya, karena di flatmu tidak diizinkan memelihara hewan. Hah! Dan seperti biasa, aku pun tak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak padamu.

Akhirnya aku berjanji untuk merawatnya. Merawat seekor anak serigala hitam menyebalkan yang dalam waktu lima menit sudah menyeret-nyeret kaos kakiku ke kolong tempat tidur dan membuat sarang di sana.

.

Sebulan kemudian, aku kembali mencium aroma rambutmu. Bahkan air hujan yang turun dengan deras tak mampu menyamarkan sedikit pun akan harum tubuhmu yang berdiri di depan pintu flatku. Kembali kubiarkan setengah jam kau berdiri menggigil di luar sana. Ketika kau berteriak mengancam akan menghancurkan flatku, baru aku membukanya dengan malas.

Bukan… bukan aku tak senang melihatmu. Aku hanya takut… Takut mataku berbicara terlalu banyak, betapa aku bahagia bertemu denganmu.

Kau berdiri basah kuyup, dengan seonggok gumpalan makhluk berbulu yang lain. Sebelum aku berkata apa-apa, kau langsung masuk dan menaruh gumpalan berbulu itu di tanganku. Bahkan dengan tidak berperasaan, kau menyambar handuk biru gelap kesayanganku untuk mengeringkan bulu-bulunya yang buluk dan agak bau.

Seekor kucing malang yatim piatu yang kesepian menghadapi dunia yang begitu kejam sendirian, begitu kau bilang. Hah… seperti biasa. Aku tak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak padamu.

Aku pun berjanji akan merawatnya. Merawat seekor anak kucing berbulu kuning buluk yang dalam waktu lima menit sudah membuat kedelapan anjingku marah besar dan memutuskan minggat dari flatku.

.

Dua bulan kemudian, aku kembali mencium aroma rambutmu. Tapi kini disertai aroma asin air matamu. Aku tidak berlama-lama membuka pintu. Bahkan sebelum kau mengetuknya.

Kau tahu kelemahan terbesarku? Bukan… kelemahanku bukanlah karena aku tidak punya darah Uchiha, sehingga tenagaku mudah terkuras dalam pertempuran. Kelemahan terbesarku adalah air matamu.

Sejak kau kecil, aku tidak pernah sanggup melihatnya. Aku bahkan rela memberikan apapun yang aku punya hanya demi melihatmu tertawa dan bahagia.

"Kau bawa gumpalan berbulu apa lagi, Sakura?" tanyaku ringan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Kau tertawa sambil terisak dan menyeka air mata. Kemudian menggebuk dadaku hingga aku curiga ada tiga tulang igaku yang patah.

Aku suka melihatmu tertawa. Tawa yang kusadari kini tak mencapai mata indahmu yang berkaca-kaca. Kulihat bibir mungilmu yang pucat, bergetar saat berkata lirih bahwa Sasuke melamarmu dan seminggu lagi kalian akan menikah di kuil peninggalan keluarga Uchiha.

Kau menghampiriku dengan wajah menunduk, mengulurkan jemarimu yang gemetar meremas kemeja hitamku dan merebahkan wajahmu di dadaku, untuk kemudian menangis terisak-isak di sana. Di sisa suaramu yang tersendat, kau memintaku untuk hadir dan bersedia menjadi pendamping sebagai pengganti ayah yang telah tiada.

Hah… seperti biasa.

Aku tak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak padamu.

Aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu. Meski untuk itu, aku akan berpesta menyayat sendiri hatiku dengan bilah sembilu dan mencucinya dengan air garam. Aku akan datang dan mengubur sendiri luka hatiku yang menganga terbuka.

Sakura… Aku pernah merasakan mati. Namun kini apa yang kurasakan, ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan dari kematian itu sendiri. Aku hanya sanggup memeluk kepala mungilmu dan mengangguk dengan kepala berat seperti ditusuk ribuan bilah besi. 'Semoga kau bahagia, Sakura,' aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kata-kata munafik itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

Kau tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lirih. Kesedihan-kah yang kulihat di mata dan senyummu itu?

Kau pun pergi.

Dengan bahu semakin menunduk dan rambut terurai menutupi sebagian wajahmu yang kembali bersimbah air mata.

.

Sejak dulu kau selalu cantik buatku. Tapi pagi ini kau begitu sempurna, saat kau berdiri anggun di sisinya dengan kimono dan tudung putih yang menutupi rambut merah mudamu. Saat berjalan menuju altar, kau menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan sedih

.

Aku tak sanggup, Sakura. Saat kau bersanding dan bersumpah setia untuknya, di sinilah aku berada. Menatap langit biru, berbantalkan bumi, dan berselimutkan embun di rumput yang belum kunjung menguap.

Buatku, tak semua perasaan itu harus diungkapkan. Adakalanya perasaan itu cukup disimpan rapi di dalam peti hati. Untuk kuresapi diam-diam saat aku sendiri. Buatku, rasa cinta itu tak harus diumbar ke dunia. Adakalanya benih cinta itu dipupuk sendiri dengan sabar. Untuk kunikmati saat kuntumnya mulai mekar.

Namun… saat aku ingin mengungkapkannya, aku sudah terlambat. Kini kau sudah bahagia dengan pria lain. Saat ini aku menyadari, aku menyesal karena terlalu asyik menikmati cinta dalam diam.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku pun memilih pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Mengambil semua misi kelas S yang ada.

Maafkan aku, Sakura. Untuk kali ini saja…

Izinkan aku berkata tidak.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

'Jika kau bahagia, maka aku pun bahagia. Meskipun kau bersamanya.'

Maaf saja, saya bukan tipe penganut kata 'bijak' ini *laugh*

Saya adalah tipe egois. Tipe pejuang. Apa yang berharga buat saya, akan saya perjuangkan. Kalau memang takdir berkata lain, baru saya akan mengikhlaskannya. Tapi tidak akan pernah keluar kata-kata 'bijak' tadi tadi bibir saya *kekek*

Wkwkwk

Anw ada yang mengharapkan sekuel dari sudut pandang Sakura? Tuangkan di kotak ripyu ya *ditabok*

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk My Gin, sosok yang selalu bisa menjadi kekasih sekaligus Abang terbaik buatku. Ditunggu lamarannya ya, Bang… *kekek, peluk, dijitak*

.

Title: **Fell In Love Silently (Papership)**

Author: **Gin And Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing: **Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno**

Type: **Oneshot**

Genre: **Romance/ Hurt**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 _ **PAPERSHIP**_

.

Aku tahu kau pasti TAHU aku sedang berdiri di sini dan menggedor-gedor pintu flatmu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku tahu kau sedang menyesap kopi pahit di cangkir biru kesayanganmu, sementara telapak tanganmu yang lain sedang sibuk membolak-balik halaman komik porno yang sudah lecek karena jutaan kali kau baca. Ah… telapak tangan yang begitu aku kagumi dan aku rindukan. Telapak tangan yang kasar karena diasah di medan pertempuran namun begitu hangat dan lembut saat menepuk-nepuk kepalaku—dulu, saat aku masih kecil.

Kau tahu, Kakashi? Betapa aku sering merindukan sentuhan tanganmu di rambutku seperti masa yang lalu. Terkadang, aku ingin kembali menjadi gadis kecil, agar aku tidak malu menangis tersedu-sedu, sehingga kau mau mengusap-ngusap rambutku, menangkup pipiku, 'tersenyum' dengan matamu yang gelap kelabu dan berkata dengan lembut menenangkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau tak pernah lagi melakukan itu.

Kau tak juga membuka pintu. Apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Sehingga kau memilih mengabaikanku? Apakah kau tidak tahu, begitu kudengar kau telah kembali, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang bertemu denganmu? Apakah kau tidak tahu aku berlari berjam-jam tanpa henti dari tepi hutan menuju flatmu? Aku begitu rindu.

Ketika akhirnya kau membuka pintu, aku menghambur masuk dan menceramahimu tentang _'tuan pemalas yang selalu bangun siang.'_ Sejak dulu, aku memang tak bisa berkata yang manis. Padahal aku ingin sekali bilang, 'Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka? Apakah kau rindu padaku?'. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Aku takut… jika hanya aku saja yang merasakan semua apa yang kini kurasa. Aku takut menyimpan harap yang terlalu berlebihan untukmu, apalagi lancang bermimpi memilikimu.

Rasanya cukuplah semua berjalan seperti ini saja adanya. Biarlah aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri yang membiarkan kau hidup dalam ruang-ruang yang tidak perlu orang lain ketahui. Aku tak mengharuskan kau tahu, apalagi mengharuskan kau untuk membalasnya. Untuk saat ini, cukuplah perasaan ini, cukuplah aku bahagia dengan caraku yang teramat sederhana.

Kemudian aku memintamu untuk merawat seekor anak serigala yang menyebalkan. Kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu untuk merawatnya, Kakashi? Karena aku butuh alasan… butuh alasan untuk selalu bisa menemuimu tanpa rasa malu.

.

Sebulan kemudian, aku kembali berdiri di depan flatmu. Setengah jam aku berdiri di bawah rinai deras air hujan. Aku merasa begitu dingin, namun di sini, jauh di dalam hatiku aku merasa lebih dingin dan beku. Mengapa kau kembali mengabaikanku? Apakah kau tak senang melihatku? Apakah kau tak ingin bertemu dan hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganggu? Tidakkah kau tahu jika aku merasa begitu rindu… sehingga kurasa, rindu ini akan membunuhku perlahan.

Ketika akhirnya kau membuka pintu, aku kembali mengoceh tak menentu. Aku takut, jika aku tak mengoceh seperti biasanya, maka tangisanku-lah yang akan tumpah. Aku sakit kau kembali mengabaikanku. Rasanya begitu nyeri. Kutaruh kucing kecil kuning ini ke tanganmu, kusambar handuk kesayanganmu, dan menyeka kucing kecil yang buluk dan bau. Aku ingin kau memarahiku, menyentil dahiku, menjitakku, bahkan memukul kepalaku. Atau apapun itu.

Tapi tolong… jangan anggap aku tidak ada.

.

Dua bulan kemudian, aku kembali berdiri di depan pintu flatmu. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan sesak di dalam dada. Air mataku mengalir tanpa mampu kutahan. Kau membuka pintu bahkan sebelum aku mengetuknya. Apakah kau memang membuka untukku? Ataukah kau pun kebetulan sedang ingin membuka pintu?

Aku lelah, Kakashi. Aku sudah tak mampu menahan air mata ini. Aku sudah tak mampu berpura-pura. Aku menyerah dengan semua rasa yang tak jua terbalas. Aku lelah… jatuh cinta sendirian.

"Kau bawa gumpalan berbulu apa lagi, Sakura?" tanyamu ringan, terdengar berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Aku tertawa sambil terisak dan menyeka air mata, kemudian menggebuk dadamu sekencang yang kubisa. Mengapa kau selalu membuatku tertawa, bahagia, sekaligus menjerumuskanku dalam duka dan air mata lewat pengabaikan tanpa kata?

Dengan bibir pucat dan bergetar aku berkata lirih bahwa Sasuke melamarku dan seminggu lagi kami akan menikah di kuil peninggalan keluarga Uchiha. Aku menghampirimu dengan wajah menunduk, mengulurkan jemariku yang gemetar meremas kemeja hitammu dan merebahkan wajahku di dadamu, untuk kemudian menangis terisak-isak di sana. Di sisa suaraku yang tersendat, aku memintamu untuk hadir dan bersedia menjadi pendamping sebagai pengganti ayah yang telah tiada.

Apakah kau tahu, Kakashi? Aku berdusta. Aku bahkan belum tahu harus memberi jawaban pada lamarannya. Aku hanya menunggu reaksimu saat aku bercerita.

'Aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu', begitu katamu dengan nada datar. Ahhh… aku kini benar-benar sadar. Ternyata… selama ini, aku adalah laksana pungguk yang merindukan rembulan. Ternyata aku memang tidak berarti apa-apa buatmu. Luka hatiku semakin menganga saat kau berdoa agar aku bahagia.

Bahagia?

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum begitu pahit dan pekat seperti jelaga. Aku pun pergi. Dengan bahu semakin menunduk dan rambut terurai menutupi sebagian wajahku yang kembali bersimbah air mata.

Sisi tidak rasionalku masih berharap, kau berlari, menangkap lenganku, dan memelukku. Tapi ternyata… aku tak lebih hanyalah korban kisah cinta yang hanya ada dalam drama. Aku adalah seorang utopia. Pemimpi.

Sasuke...

Aku sudah punya jawaban untukmu.

Ya… aku bersedia.

Meski aku tahu kau menikahiku bukan karena cinta tapi karena mengharapkan penerus klan Uchiha.

Biarlah aku menggenapkan luka dan derita yang sudah Kakashi buka.

.

Sejak terbangun aku merasa mati rasa. Aku bahkan tak mau merepotkan diri dengan berkaca. Kubiarkan mereka mendandaniku dengan kimono, tudung putih, dan menyelipkan rangkaian bunga anyelir jingga. Aku merasa seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Aku berjalan menuju altar dan mencari sosok bayangmu. Begitu kulihat dirimu, aku ingin berkata lewat mata, seuntai kata yang tak pernah mampu terucap. Ternyata… kau langsung berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan aku yang perlahan mati sendiri.

.

Aku tak sanggup, Kakashi. Ketika aku bersanding dan bersumpah setia untuknya, aku tak tahu di mana kau berada. Belum cukup luka yang kuterima, aku kembali menerima kado pernikahan yang istimewa. Sebuah berita bahwa kau meninggalkan Konoha. Selamanya. Malam berbalut sinar pucat purnama. Buatku, Sakura Haruno… telah tiada.

.

Kakashi Hatake.

Kau mengenalkanku pada satu perasaan yang sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan namun begitu nikmat kurasakan.

Perasaan jatuh cinta diam-diam.

Ketika kau pergi, aku merasa hampa dan mati rasa.

Setiap mengingat dirimu yang kini entah berada di mana, seketika ada sesak yang menyergap dalam dada.

Rasanya sulit sekali bernapas seperti biasa.

Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa.

Begitu logikaku berbicara.

Tapi sejak dulu, bukankah hati tak pernah berjalan seiring dengan logika?

Selalu berlawanan.

Laksana siang dan malam.

Laksana putih dan hitam.

Logika–sejak dulu–selalu memintaku untuk menyerah.

Dan berhenti bermimpi.

Tak lupa–dengan pahit logika menambahkan–menyuruhku untuk tahu diri.

Tahun demi tahun terus berputar dan berganti.

Aku mencoba menyibukkan diri dan berusaha melupakanmu.

Tapi, sekuat apa pun logika menyuruhku untuk menyerah, hati ini selalu terus menyimpan asa.

Hati terus menyuruhku untuk menunggu.

Menunggumu…

Tanpa batas ruang dan waktu.

Tuhan…

Terserah Engkau sajalah.

Terserah, Engkau akan menuliskan akhir yang bagaimana untuk kisah kami.

Aku tak ingin memaksa Engkau untuk menentukan akhir seperti yang kuinginkan.

Aku berusaha melegakan dan mengikhlaskan hatiku.

Menghindari rasa kecewa yang hanya akan membuatku kembali terluka.

Aku tak ingin ada lagi bulir air mata yang harus kuseka nantinya.

Tak ada lagi harapan yang ingin kuperjuangkan.

Semua sudah cukup.

Aku tak ingin meminta lebih dari ini.

.

Kupeluk dan kukecup lembut perahu kertas ini–di mana nama kanji-mu tertulis di atasnya.

Ku berlutut di tepi telaga dan kulayarkan perahu kertas di atas riak jernih airnya.

Perahu kertas yang bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan, meliuk menari dibelai semilir angin untuk kemudian berlayar di antara rumpun tinggi gelagah.

Perahu kertas pun terus berlayar.

Jauh…

Dan semakin jauh.

Untuk kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai basah, hancur, dan kini perlahan tenggelam.

Kuberbalik…

Dan kubiarkan air mata mengalir untuk terakhir kalinya.

Meski aku tahu, selalu ada dirimu di satu sudut ruang rahasia hatiku.

.

 _If to love is to suffer._

 _I will take any suffering._

 _Until my love reaches to your heart someday._

 _You are the light while I am the shadow._

 _We share a bond that can never be broken._

 _The more pain I suffer._

 _The deeper is my love, not reciprocated is the love I have for you._

 _My eyes, they can no longer see you…_

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Gin's Note** : Amaya itu kalau buat fic ya gini, nih. Kagak ada hepi-hepinya. Udah paten kalau genre dia romens-hurt. Anw, jujur gue bingung harus milih siapa yang lebih sakit di antara mereka. Menurut kawan-kawan? Layangkan komentar di kotak ripyu *ditabok*

 **Amaya's Note** : Buat reader yang nanyain Awan Hitam ke mana, Amaya a.k.a Langit Malam itu ya Awan Hitam. Jadi Awan Hitam nggak ke mana-mana *laugh* Lalu yang nunggu-nunggu Merpati Tak Pernah Ingkar Janji, thanks banget. Itu sangat berarti buat kami. Tapi maaf, agak malu buat ngelanjutinnya karena itu fic… memalukan pokoknya. Maaf ya… *nunduk*


End file.
